


Brothers and Sisters

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As nice as the Andersons were, Marley couldn't sleep in this giant house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marley’s mom dies unexpectedly, and not having any family left, she’s taken into foster care. The New Directions decide to help her by looking for her father, a married man that had an affair with Marley’s mom, and who Marley only met once, many years ago. Everybody’s shocked when they finally find him and he turns out to be a good guy, who despite of having a family on his own in Lima, has been looking for his daughter for years. And he also happens to be Blaine’s father.

The house was beyond huge. 

Marley lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she took some deep breaths. Maybe if just one thing,  _one thing_ , had remained the same it would be a little easier. She missed the small hours that creaked and groaned at night. She missed the sound of her mother getting home late after her second job. She missed her comfortably cluttered room. 

In a moment her entire life had changed. Her mother’s heart had just stopped on her way back from the bus stop. The lawyers and social workers had all been very nice, rubbing her back as she sobbed and promised that they would find someone to take care of her.

That someone was her biological father, Andrew Anderson. 

Her first meeting with the man was beyond uncomfortable. He was tall and rather handsome, smiling awkwardly at her. He apologized quickly for not being a part of her life and seemed really interested in hearing about her. Andrew happily told her about his own life. He had a wife; Marley was the result of when they had a brief separation, and two sons. As soon as he showed her the picture, her heart had stopped. 

Anderson was a rather common last name and she had never thought to connect it to Blaine, but there he was smiling up at the camera. 

Lisa Anderson was a lovely woman who took her in instantly. There wasn’t any awkwardness about what had happened sixteen years ago and she acted so much like her mom that it made her heart ache. 

They brought her into their home, set her up in the oldest son’s old room with promises of taking her shopping to decorate over the weekend. They were wonderful, they were supportive…they didn’t feel like her family. 

Suddenly, everything felt like too much and she swung her legs over the side of the giant bed. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Marley crept down the stairs (were they marble?) and made her way into the gigantic kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water before leaning against the counter and taking a few sips. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” She jumped and glanced up to see Blaine smiling at her. 

Blaine’s hair was ungelled, sticking up in a mess of curls. He was dressed in an oversized button up pajama shirt and matching pajamas, looking so different from what he did at school that Marley couldn’t help but smile. 

“No,” she shook her head. “It just…a new house you know?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded, filling up his own glass and standing on his tiptoes to grab a pack of Oreos from a tall shelf. “We have milk too if you want that.”

“That sounds good,” she smiled shyly. 

They ate a few cookies in relative silence, staring into the dark hallway and leaning against the hallway. 

“How are you doing?” Blaine finally asked. 

“I don’t know…” Marley sighed, dunking her cookie. “It’s just all so different and so sudden. My mom-“

Her words broke off into a sob and she covered her mouth with her hand. Her body shook hard with each sob until she sank down onto the floor. Blaine kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth. Finally, her sobs quieted and she just sniffled in his arms.

“I miss her,” she breathed and Blaine nodded. 

“I know you do,” he rubbed her back. “And I’m so sorry. She was such a nice, wonderful woman.”

“She was,” Marley wiped at her eyes. “I just hoped that one thing would remain the same after. Instead…I get moved in with people who are basically strangers…except you…and I’m in this giant house. I can’t even find my bathroom.”

“We actually share one,” Blaine nudged her shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be much cleaner than Cooper was.”

“I promise,” Marley laughed tearfully.

“Because I was an eight year old boy and it grossed me out. So it had to be back,” Blaine grinned. “And I know this is horrible and we would have loved to get to know you before. You’re part of the family now.”

“I just feel like a stranger.”

“I’ll admit it’s a little weird to be told that I have a little sister. Especially a little sister who I’ve known for a while,” he smiled. “But we’re here for you. Cooper is coming down next week and he’s a bit of a douchebag but he’s not too bad.”

“I thought you were cute when we first met. I had no idea you were my brother…or gay and I thought you were cute,” she laughed with Blaine as he burst into laughter. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Blaine squeezed her shoulder. “We should probably get to bed. Just promise to let me know if you need anything else okay? I’m happy to talk to you whenever.”

“Thank you,” Marley smiled and turned to face him fully before hugging him. Having a brother was something she had never imagined that she wanted but right now, she couldn’t imagine not having him here.


End file.
